Taters/Season 1 Episode 14
Taters - Season 1 Episode 14 is the fourteenth episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. It is also currently the last episode written. Episode Premise It's one delectable day, and it turns out at Taters Cafe, they're all out of potatoes! So Ryder sends Skylon to go buy more. However, Skylon goes missing and Ryder and the rest go out looking for him. It turns out he was abducted by aliens! Will Ryder and his other friends ever be able to get Skylon back? Characters Starring in the Episode *Blue Jay *Ryder the Weasel *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Porcupine *Alien (and other oh aliens) *Collie *Platypus Script Taters Cafe Everyone is hovering in Taters Cafe for no wholesome reason. They're staring at each other very blankly. Blue Jay: "WE'RE OUT OF POTATOES!" Ryder: "What?" Raiko: "There aren't any potatoes left..." Ryder: "How can there be no potatoes left? This is Taters Cafe! Skylon, go to the store and buy some more potatoes!" Skylon: "Why do I have to go get the potatoes?" Ryder: "Haven't you watched this show? You're always the one to get stuff." Skylon: "...what show?" Ryder: "Never mind." (Pushes Skylon out of the cafe). Outside of Taters Cafe Skylon is about to grab his scooter and leave when Porcupine jumps from nowhere and shoves him over. Porcupine: "You're walking to the store." Skylon: "What? Why?" Porcupine: "Because." She takes Skylon's scooter and runs back into the cafe. Skylon: "Alright..." he begins walking off. Rygtown Skylon is strolling along down the roads of Rygtown, minding his own business, not noticing the animals behind him looking up, screaming and running away. As he continues walking, a beam of light is shining down on him and he begins to get lifted into the air (but is still walking). Eventually he begins to notice stuff. Skylon: "Why am I so high up?!" he looks up and there's a flying saucer over him. "What the heck!!!" Skylon begins to panic and quickly pulls out a pencil and paper from nowhere and begins to write on it. On the note he writes "I got abducted by aliens. -Skylon" and on the back "help me!" He rolls up the paper and somehow tosses it out of the ray thing and it lands on the pavement. Then he gets sucked into the flying saucer. Taters Cafe The others are still sitting in the cafe. Ryder: "Skylon's taking a long time..." Porcupine: "Yeah, even though I didn't let him go on his scooter, he sure is taking forever." Ryder: "Why didn't you let him take his scooter?!" Porcupine: "Because then I could spend more delectable time with you, facey!" Everyone else: "Porcupine!" Everyone stares at each other blankly for a moment. Ryder: "Now he could've gotten kidnapped or something!" Blue Jay: "MAYBE HE GOT ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!" Ryder: "Blue Jay, don't be ridiculous." Raiko: "Well, I guess we better go look for him!" Everyone leaves Taters Cafe, leaving Skylon's scooter. They all get on their scooters and leave to Rygtown. Rygtown As they ride their scooters through Rygtown, they begin to notice that everyone is gone. Ryder: "I wonder where everyone went..." Raiko: "What's that piece of paper doing there?" he bends down and grabs the paper. They all lean into each other and read the note. Ryder looks at Blue Jay. Ryder: "How did you know?!" Blue Jay: (In an insanely normal voice) "I just know these things." Ryder: "Oooookaaaaay..." Suddenly the green light shines on all of them. They all look up and see a flying saucer. They begin to get sucked up along with their scooters. Porcupine: "WELL, AT LEAST I'M ALWAYS WITH YOU, RYDER!" Ryder: "Great..." Flying Saucer Everyone turns and sees some aliens controlling the flying saucer. Ryder: "What are you doing to us? Where's our friend?" Alien: "We're taking you to do some experiments on you. Don't worry about your friend. We were going to do experiments on him as well, but we found out he was too great of a specimen." Ryder: "What?" The alien lands on the new planet and they bring the Taters snorts out. Some other aliens draw a curtain and they see Skylon sitting in a throne with a crown and a bunch of CYBERNETICS surrounding him. Ryder: "Skylon?! What's going on?" Skylon: "I'm now the emperor of this planet!" Raiko: "But...why?" Skylon: "Because I'm awesome." Ryder: "But Skylon! They're going to use us as test subjects!" Skylon: "What?" (Looks at aliens) "You can't do that! They're my friends! And I'm the emperor!" Alien: "We know you are, but we're still going to experiment on them." Skylon: "No!" Alien: "Yes!" The other derpy alien redraws the curtain or whatever and it closes. The aliens grab the Taters snorts and run out of a random door (because apparently they landed their spaceship inside of a building...) In the room they chain all of them down. Porcupine: "RYDER! SAVE US! RYDER! RYDER! RYDER! MY LITTLE HONEY BUNNY! RYDER!" One of the aliens gets frustrated and puts a thing on Porcupine so she can't talk. She can't even make noises since she breathes in to talk...so she just struggles as much as she can. Other oh alien: "MUAHAHAHAHA! You can't escape us now!" the aliens all grab weird helmet snort things attached to wires and put them on Ryder, Raiko, Blue Jay and Porcupine's heads. Suddenly, Ryder has an idea. He flips his hand like an oh ninja or something and then the scene randomly cuts to Skylon with a laser thing looking through a camera or whatever and pointing it at the chain things on Ryder's hand. Then it cuts back to Ryder and the chain comes off his wrist. He rips the other ones off and then "rips" the others off of the other guys. Raiko: "Wow! You're strong!" Ryder: "Apparently..." Except he doesn't do anything about the mask thing on Porcupine. Then there's a really derpy battle scene (and during the battle scene it cuts back from Ryder to Skylon with the laser and stuff) and what basically happens during the battle (while the other characters sort of derp to the side) Ryder tries battling the main alien. Ryder tries throwing a chair at the alien but he hits it and it hits another alien. The alien takes out guns and tries to shoot them but they're empty. Basically just derpy stuff like that happens for a while until Ryder finally manages to knock out the main alien and the derpy taters oh snorty faces sort of knock out the derpy alien oh snorty faces. (The way Ryder finally knocks out the main alien is by throwing Blue Jay at him, then Porcupine randomly falls from nowhere and pokes him with her quills while Skylon hits him with the laser. OH!) Ryder: "Finally! Now let's go and get Skylon!" Ryder grabs the door handle and pulls the door out (which was only because of Skylon and his laser). Right as Ryder throws the door away, Skylon turns off the laser gun and puts it away. Skylon: "I saved you!" Ryder: "What? No you didn't! I saved you!" Skylon: "I broke everything with my laser gun...and I even hit the aliens with it!" Ryder: "What laser gun?" Skylon: "This- oh..." Ryder: "Okay? Let's go!" Skylon throws all the oh KING stuff off of him as they run over to the flying saucer. They run inside and Ryder flies off. Their scooters are still inside as well... As they get back to "Earth" or whatever, Ryder ends up crashing the flying saucer in the middle of the race track beside the random oak tree that was still there from the first episode. They all fall out randomly with their scooters. Skylon: "I hope my scooter is still here..." Porcupine just points towards the cafe. Skylon: "It's in the cafe? Good. No one should have stolen it then." Raiko: "Well, I think this calls for a celebration at Taters Cafe!" Everyone runs off except for Ryder. Ryder: "You know what? You always think everything 'calls for a celebration at Taters Cafe'..." he runs off after them. Credits Scene after credits Randomly Collie falls out of the spaceship. Platypus falls out, squishes into her head, then bounces off. Collie: "Well that was like, totally insane." she gets up and looks around. "And all I like, want is my dance school..." Platypus just looks at her and nods in agreement. Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39